Mac & Claws
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: A new homicide detective is on the scene she doesn't seem to want to be part of the family. She doesnt want a relationship with anyone even if she feeling a connection with Mac and she is meant to be with him. She may lose the fight to be single.
1. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or characters of CSI: NY. I do own Willow Klinco. Don't own the game World of Darkness.**

**Couples: Mac Taylor & Willow Klinco / Danny Messer & Lindsey Monroe / Don Flack & Adam Ross **

**Story: Willow is the new homicide detective in New York City. She had grown up there and she was back home. She was an orphan she knew she had some special gifts, she could talk to spirits and help them cross over and she could track someone easily if she knew there scent.**

**OOC: I promise there is no Bestiality. That stuff grosses me out and it will not be in this fan fiction.**

**OOC: The other part of my story is there was no Claire so Mac was never married. **

* * *

**Werewolves - All werewolves have accelerated healing.**

Mac Taylor - Pack Leader - Superhuman Senses & Night Vision

Danny Messer - Resist Toxins & Night Vision - Mated to Lindsey Monroe - Werewolf daughter, Lucy Messer

Don Flack - Superhuman Senses - Mated to Adam Ross

Stella Bonassera - Night Vision & Ecological Empathy

**Kinfolk **

Willow Klinco - Spirit Speak, Spirit Empathy and Superhuman Tracking

Lindsey Monroe - Memory Manipulation - Mated to Danny Messer - Werewolf daughter, Lucy Messer

Adam Ross - Techno Path - Mated to Don Flack

Sheldon Hawk - Healing

**Powers**

Resist Toxins - Means that the person doesn't get drunk or medication doesn't affect the person. The person can't be poisoned.

Memory Manipulation - Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another.

Accelerated Healing - Ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Can sometimes result in the slowing of aging.

Night Vision - Person can see in the dark.

Speaking to Spirits - This person can speak with spirits and the dead that have not fully passed over.

Spirit Empathy - You can feel the pain and agony of the spirit and know why they have not passed over.

Healing - Means this person can heal another person's injuries.

Superhuman Senses - Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal human.

Empathy - You can feel others emotion you are not able to understand why they have this emotion you just can feel it.

Superhuman Tracking - Ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "pathfinding."

Precognition - Ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show the user that they are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from.

Techno Path - Ability to manipulate technology. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a special form of ESP that allows for mental interface with computer data.

Ecological Empathy - The ability to sense the overall well-being and conditions of one's immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature.

* * *

I knew about my heritage, of being part of the Werewolf Nation, but my parents' pack had been killed and I was traded off into foster care. The kinfolk in my pack were not treated that well, we were just the servants to them. But I had used my abilities to help because most of the time, since I became a detective, I could see the spirit of the murdered and they would stay until I could solve the case and help them pass over. I got used to feeling their pain when they died and feeling the anger in them. I had to learn to control the empathy so that I didn't lash out on the suspect. I had to do it all right, and work with the evidence and other ways to get them to court.

I was always told my mother that I would be able to sense who my mate was. Right now I was on a crime scene with Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasser. I was getting the feeling that I was being drawn to Mac. He looked at me a few times, I made sure I kept my eyes off him, but he really was handsome. I had a spirit companion with me at all times, my sister she had died when she was ten and she was telling me that both of them were werewolves. I was glad to talk to the spirits, I didn't half to speak out loud, I spoke with my mind. I was trying to help the spirit that was with us, it was a girl of about eighteen and feeling how she had died was bad. She would be staying at this spot until we could solve this case.

Flack worked with me until I got the hang of working as a NY Detective. He was also a werewolf. I was starting to feel that most of the CSI team was part of the nation. Flack had been from another pack. He knew that I was kinfolk because we had grown up together when I was a child. The kinfolk in his pack were treated better and I liked that. Don walked over and he looked at me.

"Well, there's no witnesses, anything on your end?" I shook my head, most of the spirits that had been murdered were so confused through the pain that they never saw the suspect's face. I sighed and shook my head again.

"Na, just the normal, Don. I did go and talk to the store across the street, they said they saw a man following her but couldn't describe him very well. Just that he was 6' and black." He nodded as Mac came over with Stella. Don nodded to them.

"Mac Taylor and Stella Bonassera, this is Detective Willow Klinco, she's family. But Will, I am guessing your sister already told you that Mac and Stella are werewolves, huh?" I smirked and nodded.

"You know Lilly, she always tells me what she sees. She's trying to calm the poor girl's spirit." Don touched my shoulder and looked at me.

"You controlling the spirit empathy okay? So you're not taking in all her pain?" I nodded as Mac looked at me.

"So, you speak to the sprits and feel their emotions? It's rare for a werewolf or a kinfolk to be born with either gift, but to get both of them, that's even more rare!" I looked at him.

"Yeah, lucky me! Now that we have the girl's name, we should start asking her friends and family about her. Maybe the person that killed her was someone she knew." Don looked at me.

"So, she giving you nothing on the murder?" I nodded.

"Like normal, she's so confused right now. All she knows is how she died and how much it hurt. She has no picture of the man that did this. Only thing she does know, is that it was a man." Stella looked at me with sympathy. I didn't mind too much, because she seemed different.

"Well, we will start the evidence and see what we can find." Don nodded and slid his hands through his hair.

"I'll go and do some searches at the station. You go with Mac to talk to the family and friends, see what they can tell us about her."

I nodded as we walked to Mac's car. I got in the passenger side and leaned back. Mac looked at me. Then he started to drive when I gave him the first address for her parents. They were distraught and we got a name from them of someone that it sounded like we should talk to. When we got to the warehouse, we entered. I shoved him out of the way as a gun went off. I ended up taking a flesh wound to my shoulder. I got behind something and looked at Mac, after pulling my gun out.

"You okay, Taylor? Cover me before this ass gets away."

Before he could say anything to me, I moved to get this guy that had shot at Mac! God, Mac was my mate. I mean, I was protective over all the people I worked with, but that emotion when I'd shoved him out of the way was stronger than any I'd ever felt before. I moved around and heard the car take off. I ran outside, I didn't see the car and there was no one else here. Mac stopped me.

"You've been shot, we need to stop the bleeding." I had a tank top on. He had wrapped something around it and tied it to stop the bleeding. He looked at me.

"What the hell were you thinking, shoving me out of the way, to take a bullet for me?" I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Not even going to answer that. It's over and done with, so let it go. You were not shot and I was. It's just a flesh wound."

He was about to say something when the ambulance arrived. They said I needed to go to the hospital because although it was a flesh wound, it was deep and they wanted to get some stitches put in it. I had let them take me, I had to get away from Mac. I was glad he didn't follow us to the hospital, they had a case to work. Don came to pick me up. He looked at me.

"Mac is pissed and worried about you. Didn't think you'd ever met Mac before, the way he's acting." I leaned back and looked at him, sighing.

"With the way my emotions are around him, it looks like he is my mate. Which I'm hoping I am wrong about because I like being free and not having a mate." Don sighed as he drove along.

"You know, being mated doesn't mean you lose your freedom. Mac is our pack leader. Mac is a good guy and treats everyone in his pack good, even the kinfolk are seen as equal. He is a damn good man." I looked at him with a grunt.

"Don, shove it. If we're mates, then we're mates. Doesn't mean we have to be together. Can we stop talking about this and just work on the fucking case, Don?"

He sighed. He started to give me what he'd got so far. We went to talk to a few more of the family members, to see what we could find. So far, we had one lead, the girl was dating a guy that was black and didn't seem to be the nicest man in the world to them. Don looked at me.

"The man that shot at you was black, right?" I nodded, I leant back and ran my hands through my hair, thinking.

"But I am not sure it's the same person, tell you the truth. My gut says it was something else because the mother was telling me this was a friend of her daughter's, there was no indications that it was her boyfriend." He nodded as he leaned back, sighing.

"Well, before we head out to talk to more friends, let's go to the lab because if Mac is your mate, he's going to worry about you. We need to show him that you're okay. Then we can also see if there's any more evidence, like the bullet that grazed you, see if it matches any gun owner out there." I sighed. When we got there, I saw Stella and headed to her as Don went to see Mac. I looked at her.

"Anything on that bullet?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"No, may have been one that was just sold on the streets. We got a print on the bottle that we found, real close to her body. It was the boyfriend's. No other prints on it, I am really starting to lean towards the boyfriend as our killer." I nodded and slid my hands through my hair.

"I am going to go back to the scene and talk to her, see what she has to say about him." She looks at me.

"So, Mac tells me that he has the feelings that a mate has for his mate. You having those same feelings towards Mac?" I sighed some and walked along.

"Yeah, but I am not looking for a relationship at all. I know that mating is Gaia gift to us and we are destined to be together, but I don't see me and him together." She smirked some.

"Come on, let's go back to the crime scene. Second, you really need to get to know him better, maybe you will grow to care for him. I mean, you did push him out of the way of a bullet." I laughed some and shook my head.

"I would have done the same for Don, or you. I would have done that for anyone. I would rather see myself hurt than anyone else."

She nodded. We headed back to the crime scene, where I walked a little way down the ally and talked to her, using my mind. I listened, Lilly had stayed with her and I was glad. I could still feel some fear but Lilly was good at easing some of that fear and confusion. She was good at helping another spirit cross over, especially when we couldn't find out who killed them. I walked out of the ally and got in the car with her.

"She was planning on breaking up with him. Seems he had hit her a few times and was getting worse. What we need to find is a live friend or family member that knows she was being hit by him." She nodded some and started to drive.

"Well, let's wait and see what Mac and Don find out, questioning her friends and family. Let's get back to the lab, I want to look at something."

We headed back and I hung out with her because I needed to wait to meet up with Don again. I was watching her do something, giving a helping hand where I could. I'd taken some forensic classes in college. Mac and Don walked in, Don looked at me.

"So, you texted me to ask about abuse by her boyfriend, if she'd told anyone. We got two friends who said she had told them that he was hitting her and also that she was going to break up with him soon." Stella nodded and touched Don back.

"Got something to show you, it seems Adam has something for us. Know you wouldn't mind seeing Adam today." I smirked, I knew they were mated. They headed out and I started to look at some of the forensic reports, sliding my fingers along them. Mac walked over to me

"You okay? Don told me you been having the same emotional pull towards me as I am towards you. It seems we're mates." I looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm fine, shoulder's just a little sore. About the other, yeah, looks that way. But it doesn't mean you can't find someone else. I am looking to stay single for the rest of my life, Mac. So you're free to be with whoever you want. I am good with just my casual flings." He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Why would I look elsewhere when Gaia has given me you? I don't want anyone else and I sure as hell don't want any other man in your bed." I had always been told that just because you were mated, it never meant you loved your mate. It did happen in a lot of the relationships, but I wasn't going to let that one happen.

"I've got things to do, see ya!"

I moved towards the door. I didn't want to hear anymore so I headed out the door. I had an idea, I drove back to the PD and called Don and told him where I was going, that I had an idea and needed to do some research on the computer. It took us a few days but we eventually solved the case. The boyfriend had broken down when Don questioned him. I went to the crime scene and made sure she passed over, after she found out that we got her boyfriend for the murder. I met the rest of the team at the bar. It was an old cop bar. I sat down, stretching some. I ordered a soda. All the team was there, along with Mac. I took my drink when an old friend came up. I smirked and walked with him to a table, I waved at Don.

"Don, I'll see you guys later."

I sat and talked to my old friend, I didn't even look at what Mac was doing. We laughed, he was still a handsome man. We had gone to school together. I'd had a crush on him for a long time but Don had never liked him, never knew why. I left him at the table, he was going to give me a ride home, I walked over to Don.

"Hey, Eric's going to give me a ride home. So, no worries about getting me back to my apartment." Don looked at me, Mac was as well. I could see jealously in his eyes. Don spoke up.

"You know I never liked that guy, Willow. He always rubbed me up the wrong way. Why are you going with him?" I looked at Don and rolled my eyes.

"Tired, Don! I want to get some sleep. I'll call you when I get home." Mac stood up.

"I'll take you home. No need for him to give you a ride. It'll make Don feel better."

I didn't say anything, I just turned around and walked out with Eric. I got the ride and said good night to Eric at the car and headed up to my apartment. I gave Don a call and told him that I would see him at work tomorrow. I had put a gun under my pillow, where it always stayed when I slept. I laid down and pulled the covers over me as I rested. There was a knock at my apartment door early the next morning. I went to answer it, it was only about six in the morning. I opened it, it was Mac. I turned and walked off towards the kitchen. He came in and he set a bag down, I could smell the food along with the coffee.

"Brought you breakfast." I leaned against the counter of my kitchen and took the coffee. I took a long drink.

"Something is on your mind, Taylor, spill it. If it's about my ride last night, you can just leave with your food. I'll keep the coffee." He sat down and started to bring out the food, pushing mine to the other side of the table and taking his own out, he started to unwrap it.

"No, I don't have anything to say there. You wanted to get that ride from him. Not sure what you have against me, but I came here to figure that out." I sat down and looked at him.

"Nothing against you. I am against being in a relationship. I don't mind us becoming friends because we work together. So don't worry, it's nothing to do with you, Taylor." He looked at me and he took a deep breath, as I started to eat.

"We'll play this your way, for now, but I am hoping you will start to see what being a mate means." I looked at him.

"I have seen both versions of what having a mate means, Taylor. The first one was my old man, beating the fuck out of my mother and me because we were kinfolk. Then, when my pack was killed off, I was the only one that survived and Don's family took me in. I saw how werewolves loved there mated kinfolks. I know exactly what mating is, and for some people, it's a real good thing." He looked at me, about to say something, but I spoke up, looking him in the eyes. He has beautiful eyes.

"I am sorry that Gaia and destiny gave you me. You deserve someone that wants to be with you and be your mate. I am not letting myself get that close to anyone again. I am sorry, Mac." He leant back as he took a bite of some food.

"Don't say sorry until you see what happens in our future."

He stood up and headed out to get to work. I ran my hands through my hair. My options were to stay and see where this goes or to transfer back to where I'd come from. Mac just needed to get over me, whichever choice I made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the show or characters of CSI: NY. I do own Willow Klinco. Don't own the game World of Darkness.**

**Couples: Mac Taylor & Willow Klinco / Danny Messer & Lindsey Monroe / Don Flack & Adam Ross **

* * *

Three months passed and me and Mac were able to work good together. I was working my own cases know with the CSI who ever I got on my case. I worked good with the CSI team they were good people and they did there job damn well. I had been to the bar near my apartment I had left my gun and badge at the apartment witch know seemed like a bad mistake. I got mugged and it wasn't gentle I fell back against the wall after I had fought back. At first I wanted to call Mac cause at the moment my head was spinning so bad I couldn't see strait I slide down on the wall set there. One of them had shoved my head against the wall I could feel something cool sliding down my head figured it was blood. I wasn't going to call Don or Mac. I called Hawk told him were I was told him he couldn't tell anyone that I needed a ride to the hospital. Asked him to bring his kit with him I had evidence under my nails.

Hawk got me to the hospital came in while the doctor was looking me over. "We need to tell Mac."

They were stitching my for head and I was laying down. When he was done I turned over Hawk saw this got the trash can as I left my dinner and started to dry heave. "You can tell him after I am out of the damn hospital. I don't need him or Don coming down here."

He sighed the doctor stitched another spot one of them had slashed my back pretty bad with a knife. Hawk had put something on it before we came to the hospital to stop the bleeding the slash was diagonal from my right shoulder to my left hip that was a lot of stitches Hawk stayed. "Go home Hawk I am off tomorrow are you?"

He shook his head looked to me. "Work the morning shift."

I winched as they finished the stitches they said they were getting a private room. They said they were going to get some blood work done and I sighed as they left looked to him. "Go home get some sleep Hawk. All call you tomorrow if anything goes wrong and you can tell Mac okay?"He looked at me he nodded he headed out I slide my hands threw my hair as I leaned back. I watched him head out and I leaned back the medicated me for the pain I feel asleep they woke me ever two hours. The doctors wanted to keep me one more day I had agreed I called Hawk told him I would be let out the next morning. I had a black right eye I was amazed it had not closed the stitches were above that eye there was about ten stitches. I had given him the okay to tell Mac cause I was going to be stuck here another night.

I had fallen asleep when I woke up not sure what time it was I saw Mac sighed my head was still hurting not as bad it was easing some. "So why did you make Hawk promise not to tell me?"

I looked at him set up slowly looked to him. "Cause I thought I would be out this morning be back to work tomorrow. Didn't need to worry anyone was a mugging. Doctor said I was okay besides a concussions and a stitches on my back and head. I wanted everyone to do there jobs not have me on the back of there mind worry. Hawk was my choice cause he was a doctor he knows that this wasn't that bad. Hoping he wouldn't worry while he was working on a case."

He was about to say something. "I don't want to hear shit that you were my damn mate. This had nothing to do with you this was not at work and I got mugged. I got the evidence to Hawk and asked him to run it contact some detective that deals with this kind of crime. You guys have work that is more important then worrying about me."

He growled at me that was a first he was usually calm with me. He came over set down on the bed looked me in the eyes. "You are my mate and that matters." His fingers slide along my cheek he lowered his head he kissed me. I groaned I kissed him back he slide his tongue along my lips as I part my lips are tongue dance. He tasted good and he felt right kissing me. He pulled back breathing hard. "Don't tell me you don't feel anything for me?"

I leaned back looked to him. "We are destine mates yes I feel something for you Taylor. I told you I don't want a relationship I don't want that. I've seen good and bad relationships with in the nation."

He looked at me cupped my chin to so I was looking him in the eyes. "So your to scared to give this a try to see if it can be something great?"

I closed my eyes leaned in to his touch and then looked to him. "I well give it ago but you have two month to prove to me that this is the right way to go. Not starting know but at any time I have the right to just call it off."

He looked at me with a raised brow. "So what your giving me a time period and telling me if you don't think its going right you can just end it. I am going to guess its this or nothing?"

I nodded looked to him as his fingers were still stroking my face. "Ya I want to prove to you how wrong you think you are. Ya the part of us that is mates we are protective of each other. That well probably never chance but love I don't really don't see my self as one to fall in love."

He sighs some he looks to me. "Two months and you cant call it of tell the end of the two months unless something comes up but give me two months with out you able to call it off and all do this."

I looked to him okay so we were both stubborn and that's how it was going to go. I looked to him took a deep breath thinking about it. "Deal two months and no one can call it off tell the two months are up. Know why don't you go to work or go do something more productive well start all this starting next week. I am getting tired and my head hurts Taylor."

I laid down on my side pulled the covers over me I was tired and just wanted to sleep. My head was starting to get worse and sleep usually was helping. He kissed my for head and then headed out I let my self fall asleep hoping this my head would ease up. A week had passed my back was still stiff doc said that my back wasn't healing to fast. But the cut on my head was healing a lot better.

When I got back to work everything was busy and I had promised him two months so we started to have lunch together every day. Spending the few chances we got to just talk okay so it wasn't that bad I enjoyed spending the week this way not talking about the case talking about something else a play coming or what we liked. We both had a love for music same style amazed he liked classical music. He played the guitar and I played the guitar and piano.

We were working a case on are first week trying this couple thing out. He handed me a ticket was a concert for classical music looked to him it was in a beautiful place I had always wanted to go looked to him. "This must have cost you a lot of money. Tell me how much and all pay you half Mac I cant let you pay my way."

He stroked the right side of my face he lowered his head and kissed me slowly. "I wanted to buy this for you and I want us to go together. Your not paying half of it this is all for a romantic date that I want to take you on. So well spend the day together since we both have that day off and have a picnic in the park."

I looked to him and nodded some. "You bring the food to the picnic and your guitar. All bring my self and my guitar. I want to finally hear how good you are."

He nodded and I headed out to get back to work we were working a case together with Danny. When we got to the place the man started acting weird. When he shoved me against the wall and I grunted looked at Mac and Danny as they were both coming to me. "Go get him don't worry about me. Go on I am still breathing."

I had drove my Harley over to the park I had my guitar on my back on a soft case. First date as I move in to the park I move along the park. Mac stands up kisses me strokes my face I take the guitar of set it against the tree next to his. Leaned back against the rest of the tree as I looked around watching family's playing with there kids and there dogs.

Mac looked to me handing me a glass of wine I took it slide my hands threw my hair. "Willow you want kids some day?"

I brought my knees to my chest looked to him with a deep breath. "Mac I am not the kind of person that is a family woman. With what kind of family I went threw or how I was treated by my pack. I don't want anything but a lonely life to die alone. Don was close to me but I really didn't left his family close."

He kissed me stroking my face he slide his hands along his neck softly. I felt his tongue softly along my lower lip taking his tongue in my mouth as I suckle on his tongue softly he slides his hands threw my hair I moaned softly. He eases back some looks me in the eyes. "Stop putting your self down. Your father was a piece of shit you are a good woman and deserve the best. Just cause you saw the way your mother was treated by her mate that's not how I am going to treat you. You are my equal and you would make a good mother. You were the only one that could get that kid to talk to use on this last case he was scared but you made him feel safe."

I really wasn't going to talk about my family. I moved from him sliding my hands along my legs looks to him. "What's for lunch?"

He looked to me he handed me a sand witch with some barb-que chips. He sets beside me he looks to me. "At least promise me you well stop talking about your self badly. I see good and I see passion something I am falling in love with."

He put the wine glasses away and handed me the bottled tea I took it. As I started to eat I took a few bites. "I said two months and I wont go against my word Mac. I wont down my self if you can promise to not fall in love with me so fast. Deal?"

He nods "Deal."

I started to eat my food taking a deep drink of my tea. When we were done he played for me but I joined in I knew the song he was playing we played together for a couple hours then he walked me to my bike kissed me told me he would pick me up for the concert tonight. I got home showered when I got out I curled my hair were it felt around my face it was a old style but I liked it. I slide on a deep blue dress that had a V along my back there was a V down my between my breast the dress I put some black low hills on. The blue dressed made my eyes come out they were deep blue and it looked good. I slide a little make up on not a lot just some mascara and a little lipstick hated make up. There was a nock at the door.

I went and Mac was in a tux that looked good on him. He smirked at me he looked over. "You are beautiful Willow."

I moved to him fixed his tie getting it even looked to him. "Thanks Mac."

He slide his finger along my right cheek lowered his head kissing me. My hands slide were his tie was I slide them around his neck feeling his tongue slide along my lower lip I parted my lips slide my tongue along his as he started to softly suck on my tongue he slide his hands down my ribs softly. I stroked my finger along his neck as I softly moaned as he continued to kiss me deeply. I pulled back breathing hard looking at him god I wanted him. "We are going to be late Mac."

He helped me out as I grabbed a wrap to slide around my arms. We headed out toward his car he let me in. I leaned back as we drove towards this fancy Italian place we were going have dinner then we would go to the concert we would be two hours of classical music. Most of the team would see this as boring but I always loved this music my grandmother listened to it. He let me out stroked my face kissing me softly I wasn't going to complain as we headed to into to have dinner. The food was good and the music was romantic he held my hand threw the hole concert.

He got me home he pushed me against this wall he lowered his head kissing me slowly sliding my hand along my neck. I moaned as his hands slide along my hips as he sucked on my tongue the kiss was deep and passionate. My hands slide along neck softly as kissed down my neck I moaned softly my hands slide along his chest breathing hard. I felt his body slide along mine as he nibbled along my neck I trembled his hands slide along my ribs hand slides up the sides of my breast I moaned softly in to his ear. "Willow I don't want to go home."

My head lollied back as he cupped my breast threw my dress I moaned softly as he nibbled along my collar bone. I found his mouth kissing him slowly as I felt him pinching my had nipple threw my dress I felt his hard cock threw his pants against my stomach. He guided me in to the bed room I kissed him slowly he slide my dress down he set down on the bed he guided me to straddle his lap he took my harden nipple in his mouth. I cried out "Mac!"

I undid his tie threw it on the ground as I took his shirt of my hands slide along his bare chest he growled as I undid his pants sliding along his crotch stroking his hard cock he kissed me hard as he flipped me on my back. My g-string still on as he nibbled down my neck again as I pushed his pants down slide my hands in to his boxers cupping his hard cock in my hand stroking the head he growled in my ear. My fingers slide down his cock sliding along his balls as he growls again he pulls up looking at me looking in to my eyes. "I need you Willow tonight."

He slide my g-string down after kicking his boxers down his cock was hard thick and long I bit my bottom lip as he slide his hands along my shaved pussy lips I threw my head back as he started to circle my clit I was slowly getting wet. I gripped the sheets as two fingers slide in to me and his thumb circled around my clit. "Mac I need you just as much as you need me."

He slide down as he lowered his head and slide his tongue around my clit his fingers slowly working my pussy I thrust against his finger as he nipped and tugged on my clit. Going back to sucking his tongue working it as I moved against him again I was so close. His hands slide up stroking my nipples pinching them. I set up moved his face from my clit breathing hard looked to him. "Mac."

He set up on his knee as I move to straddle him I kiss him slowly as I stroke his hard cock and guide it to my pussy as I lower on it he growled against my lips as his throbbing cock is wrapped around my pussy. His lips found my neck as he nibbled on it softly as he slide his hands down stroking my clit as I started to ride his cock slowly. My arms were wrapped around his neck as his hands slide up along my side stroking the sides of my breast he kissed my neck slowly whisper. "Ride me harder Willow."

I started to move on him harder he growled. He rolled me over looked me in the eyes as he started to thrust in me my knee slide up along his ribs he was taking me hard I arched my back feeling his lips take a nipple in his mouth. "Cum for me Willow please."

I was already so close his words just egged me on my nails slide down his backs as he thrust in to me I cried out as I started to cum around his cock. I felt him thrust a few more times as he growled almost near a howl as I felt him shoot his cum in to me. He made a few more thrust as he rolled to my side breathing hard he kissed my shoulder then stroked my belly. I set up moved from him as I slide my hands threw my hair looking for something to put on slide a robe on. "I need a shower."

I pushed in to the from room closes my bathroom as I start the shower sliding my hands threw my hair. I slide in to the shower as I head Mac come in and get in the shower he took some soap started to wash my body I closed my eyes leaning my head against his shoulder as he stroked the soap over my body. The washing of my body didn't last long he had me bent over leaning against the wall he took me from behind as he thrust in to me stroking my hips I cried out softly. He turned me around after we were done he looked to me. "I am not letting you see this as wrong when you enjoyed it as much as I did. You wanted this as much as I did. May have been faster then I wanted this to happen but I don't regret this and I don't think you do either."

I turned the water off it was getting cold. I looked to him I slide a towel around me handed him a clean towel. "Not sure what I think about all this Mac. No I don't regret it wasn't fast for me I am us to just casual sex. That's the thing Mac I do casual you want this to be more then casual."

I started to dry of as I grabbed some sleeping pants and a tank top in my bed room he walked out looked to me. "Do you want me to go?"

I shook my head slide my clothing of walked to him touched his face kissed him softly. "No stay the night Mac."

I slide under the covers as he slide his boxers on he got in the bed next to me. He pulled my back against his chest as he kissed my shoulder as he pulled the covers over us. He slide his hands along my stomach as I feel asleep in his arms. The next morning I slide out of the bed. I headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. I came back in set down. "Mac got you some coffee. I need to head out."

He stretched out he set up he set the coffee on the bedside table he kissed me. I kissed him back slide socks on smirked some. "Be safe Willow all see you later."

I nodded I had got my shoes on near my door and I headed out sliding my badge and my gun on. I moved towards my bike to get me to the police station. I had some paper work to finish up then see what the chief had for me to do.


End file.
